


It's Time

by Phoenix_Obsidian



Series: Ultimate smash (of crack) [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Elizabeth is a boss ass bitch, Other, Zen's perfect face is ruined, based on a convo and a photo, kung fu fighting, zen gets his ass kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Obsidian/pseuds/Phoenix_Obsidian
Summary: Zen has had it with all the talk about Elizabeth and storms over to Jumins place to do something about it.





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies.

"That's it! I have had it! That damn cat is going down, right now!" Zen howled sneezing right after.  
  
  
"Jumin you better say farewell to Eliza-bitch because it's time for  _murder_ _."_ Zen stormed over to Jumin's penthouse and kicked the door down. No guards? Good, this made this easier especially since Jumin is gone at the moment and won't interrupt.

  
"Elizabeth.. come out come out wherever you are.." Zen drawled out, sneaking around on all fours.  _'what better way to find a cat than to walk like a cat!'_ he thought before sneezing from all the cat hair everywhere. 

  
Cat hair covered the floor so much it looked like furry snow.

  
"Jumin you furry fuck, get a girlfriend who's human."  
  
  
Finally he sees her.  
  
  
_♪Sitting there across the room, she don't gotta a lot to say, but that's just because she's a cat♪_  
  
  
"There you are Eliza-bitch." He growled lounging for her. She leaped out of the way and he crashed into the wall face first.  
  
  
"OW! Naht ma bweatifwul gwood looks!" He howled holding his nose.

  
"Meow, you have activated my trap card bitch." Elizabeth said, sashaying over to him and rubbing her body against his face. ' _She's not talking she's not talking.'_ he thought in denial.  
  
  
He squawked coughing as her long luscious fur got into his mouth.   
  
  
"Damn it FIGHT ME!" He put his two fists up and to his surprise, Elizabeth did the same, standing on her two back feet.  
  
  
" _HAHHHH!_ " He yelled out in a battle cry and swung but Elizabeth jumped at the last second and karate kicked the shit out of Zen's face. Zen groaned clutching his face. It was covered with scratches on every inch of his face. Jaehee would cry if she saw this.  
  
  
It was clear who had won.  
  
  
"Okay okay! You win—ACHOO! I'm leav—ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Zen has erupted into a sneezing fit, he is sneezing too much that he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air and before passing out he saw Elizabeth jump onto a fur covered counter, look down at him and say,   
  
  
"Bow down to the motherfucking queen I am."  
  


* * *

  
What a sight for sore eyes Zen was. Hair disheveled, nose crooked with blood all over his face, scratches galore and fur covered all over his clothes.   
  
  
Jumin walked through the broke down doorway and saw Elizabeth licking at her paw on the fur covered counter. He looked down at Zen and said in a deadpanned voice,  
  
  
"What the ever living fuck."  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the first Mystic Messenger fic I wanted to post first.


End file.
